


Good To Be The King

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Jack being Jack, Light BDSM, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jack gets a tempting offer mid meeting. Amid the ensuing chaos; comes passion and fire.





	Good To Be The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/gifts).



> I had this sitting in my fanfiction inbox for about a year now and thought i would finally finish jt - seeing as the trailer for Borderlands 3 just dropped AND RHYS HAS A TOTAL PORNTACHE ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Ahem... anyway...  
> Love you as always Rhys, Jack ♡ miss you guys.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy; please let me know your thoughts or i shall cry and ever think that i should have left this to rot some more in my inbox...  
> Thankyou!
> 
> x My love to you all x

Jack sighed heavily, his hand running over his synthetic eyebrows in frustration. Why was it that nobody understood he didn't have the patience for idiots? Finally tiring of the sound of a mumbling voice, he threw his head back against the back of his chair, rolling his eyes as his hand dropped to his hip and drew his gun. The sound of the revolver firing made everyone around the table jump, which cheered Jack immensely, though not so much as the sight of the boring technician who was now missing his face. With a quick flick of his wrist, he holstered his weapon again, as he pressed his ECHO comm button with his other hand and connected with his secretary.

"Clean up crew to aisle three, sweetcheeks, and make it snappy. I don't wanna be starin' at this guys brains any longer than absolutely necessary here." He said drolly, his disinterest in the whole matter clear from his bored expression. "One of you had better start saying something relevant soon, I have _way_ better things I could be doing right now, than listening to _you_ nerds." The remaining technicians all stared a moment longer, before they quickly shuffled their papers, and continued their report on the current new and improved elemental weapons they were currently experimenting with. Jack sighed and leaned his elbow on his chair, cupping his cheek as he stared blankly at the geeks before him, expecting the next two hours to pass incredibly slowly.

It was a surprise then, to hear his ECHO pad beep with a private message. He ignored it at first, debating the possibility that it could well be something even more boring than listening to technicians argue over how to attempt to combine elements for a double benefit to their new weapon line. However, with a brief glance between his ECHO and the technicians, he figured it was unlikely. He grabbed it from his desk, and as he read the name on the message, he immediately grinned.

 _I'm hard_. Jack cackled loudly, the simple two word message already managing to erase his bad mood. As his laughter trailed off, he realized his technician geeks were staring at him, and he sent them back to their talk with a disinterested wave of his hand, as he turned his attention back to his ECHO pad.

 **I dunno cupcake, last I checked you were feeling pretty damn soft to me. Think its all that moisturizer shit you use after you shower.** He smirked as he hit reply, a chuckle escaping him as he reread the two words he'd been sent. He shook his head, and was about to put the pad down, when a new message appeared in his inbox.

 _Come home._ Jack was unable to keep the stupid grin from his face, it was just too amusing. He wondered if all his messages were going to be restricted to just the two words today.

 **No-no-no, no can do there cupcake, daddy's busy working.** Jack replied, chuckling to himself as he kicked his chair from the desk and swung his foot lightly. He glanced up as a cleaning crew crept into the room, but he deemed a new message more important than watching them clear out the dead guy missing his face.

 _Killed someone?_ Jack laughed, ignoring the startled looks sent his way entirely. This was way more entertaining then their concern over possibly being thrown out of an airlock.

 **Aw shucks sweetheart, you know me so well.** He replied, grinning to himself. He was amused that the next message came through even quicker than its predecessors.

 _Please fuck me._ Jack smirked, feeling a swell of pride for forcing his lover to up his word count even a single word, while also wondering just how long he could draw it out and tease them.

 **I believe I did that just before I left ;)** He replied, before having an idea. He raised his ECHO pad and snapped a picture as the clean-up crew tidied up the bloodied area, and attached it to a new message. **Thought of me blowing this guys head off got you horny cupcake?** Jack waited impatiently, his foot tapping against the table restlessly as he eagerly awaited the next message.

 _I need you._ Jack smirked as the message arrived, raising a brow in interest when it was immediately followed by a second. _Please,_ _Jack..._ He felt his pulse spike suddenly, as a third message pinged, one which contained an attachment. He debated not opening it for a moment, a quick glance around the office encouraging his decision in the opposite direction. He tilted his head back slightly, angling his ECHO pad slightly further away from the geeks and freaks around the table, certain that if the attachment was what he expected and hoped it was, he would kill anyone who saw it without pause.

His expression remained impassive, even as his pulse began to race and warmth flooded from his head to his toes. Skin with the rosy flush of arousal, sweat glistening like diamonds in the flash compared to the darkness around the mischievous photographer. A metallic finger, poised temptingly just at the collarbone, almost as if Jack himself were trailing it over the area, if he had chrome fingers that is.

He drank in the photo greedily, eyes trailing over the revealed flesh. He had to admit, he was impressed with the angle; he made a mental note to ask the tempter just how they had managed to get into such a position to reveal quite so much to him in the photo, and to make sure they did it again as soon as he reached them. His eyes returned to the finger at the collarbone, for some reason irked and wishing to slap it away just so he could trace that path downwards himself, preferably with his tongue. It was with no small amount of petulant sulking that he hastily typed out a reply.

 **Well, that looks pretty tempting cupcake, I gotta say..** _ **.**_ He clicked send and immediately began typing another, a grin curling his lip as he thought about just how hard he was going to bite that collarbone as soon as he got the chance. **But daddy has to stop the morons from killing the company... Unless you want me to just shoot this lot and come right on up all covered in blood and shit?** If he had the chance, he would have laughed at his own hilarity, but the quick response to his message left him intrigued, and his mouth ran dry at the message he received.

 _OK._ Jack was no fool, knowing that for this to be the reply he received back after such a threat, even a joking one, there was definitely more to this 'need you' business than he had first thought. He tapped his finger against the side of the ECHO pad thoughtfully, debating which path to follow. Plan A, was to calmly dismiss the team of nerds with a general threat and watch as they scampered to vacate the room before he changed his mind. Plan B, was to just shoot the lot as he had previously joked, and to enjoy himself as they tried and failed to escape. Plan C, was to just get up without a word and leave. And then to perhaps airlock the room for good measure. All tempting plans, and he was torn as to which appealed to him the most.

"Hey, you, _peon."_ He said suddenly, pointing to a random nerd who happened to glance up at the wrong moment. The technician winced, and attempted to cower behind his own manila folder briefly, before resigning himself to the inevitable. He looked up at Jack with a quivering lip, clearly fearing he was going to be shot any moment like his co-worker. "Pick a letter; A, B or C."

"Um... sir?" Jack rolled his eyes at the uncertainty in the mans voice. For someone who supposedly worked on some of the most superior tech in this sector of the galaxy, he sounded like every other moron Jack had the unfortunate displeasure of dealing with on a daily basis.

"Letter, kiddo, letter." He sighed, "what, did I fucking stutter? You need me to explain the question for ya? Pick a goddamn letter and make it snappy." Jack knew he was being more of a dick then he normally was, by having this guy make the ultimate decision over whether his life was about to end, but he also figured the guy had at least a small chance they would all walk away with their lives.

"Um... B, sir?" Jack grinned a predatory grin, reaching under his desk for the override button to lock his office doors and bar any of the technicians from escaping. It wasn't like there weren't hundreds more geeks out there anyway, plenty to replenish the ranks after he had a little fun.

"Good choice." He purred, and the tech guy had the brief look of profound relief in his eyes, right before Jack un-holstered his gun and shot straight through one of them. The technicians stupid half grin permanently stuck to his face, he slowly fell to the table with a sickening thud. _"Oooh,_ that felt _good."_ Jack shivered, rising slowly to his feet and he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, the barrel of his gun lazily dragging along the edge of his desk.

"This is gonna be _so_ much _fun."_ Jack promised darkly, raising his gun to perfectly align with a young and reasonably pretty female technician, whose lower lip was trembling as she wept in silent acceptance of her fate. Her name he neither knew, nor cared to know. A maniacal grin spread across his face, the delicious aura of the nerds fear swirling with his own sense of power. He groaned as he pulled the trigger, the girls last scream silenced suddenly as his bullet pushed straight through her head, a mercy kill for a girl who knew her place.

However, the other technicians in the room seemed to not know their own. As soon as the girls death registered in their pathetic heads, the screaming began. Howls of fear, tears and snot, all the things Jack loathed. He laughed as one guy slipped in a pool of his own vomit, holding his side as he crowed with laughter, before lazily shooting him in the stomach.

Three others had made it to the doors, though they surely knew it was futile, they were trying to force the doors to open. Jack leisurely took his time walking closer, shooting one in the back of his knee just to hear his screams while the other two scrambled over him to try and buy themselves some more time. Jack snickered, and shot the guy again in the head, his blood spilling freely over the others feet. He hummed lightly as he walked closer, loading a very special acid round into the chamber.

"Eany, meany..." He said slowly, aiming first at the girl and then at the guy. He debated a full five seconds, before he whipped the gun to the guy, and shot him in the chest, watching in fascination as the acid ate away at the flesh around the wound, slowly widening the hole and refusing to stop just because the guy slumped lifelessly to the floor. The girl finally gave up on the doors, her back pressed to them as if she were hoping to just sink straight through them. Jack chuckled, debating for a moment, before he shot the girl in the side of her neck. Her hand flew to the wound, trying to stem the blood flow even as she whimpered and whined in panic.

Jack slowly holstered his gun, watching the blood drip through the girls hands no matter how she tried to stop it. " _Shh, shh, shh..._ there there..." He cooed softly, his palms out in supplication, almost as if he were calming a wild animal. He came to a standstill right before her, his body almost pressed flush against her. Her eyes widened as she felt his hard dick pressing at her thigh, and he chuckled at the shock on her face. "Oh, don't worry yourself precious, that's not for _you."_ He said mockingly, gently batting her hand aside to assess the damage he had done to her throat.

It wasn't a deep wound, enough to bleed like crazy, but it wouldn't kill her. Jack applied an easy pressure to the wound, his free hand tracing her face and shushing her softly, almost intimate in his gentleness. He groaned as he pressed harder, his head resting against the door over her shoulder, as she began to claw at his hand, trying to remove his now too tight grip from her wounded throat. His dick jumped eagerly, as her heart rate soared, racing with fear, adrenaline and the ever approaching certainty of her death. He gasped, and rutted against her leg lightly, a murmur of another's name on his lips as blood spilled over his hand in waves. He covered it with his other hand, applying the final bout of pressure to finally crush the life from her and all the while encourage more blood to wash over his hands.

"Jack..." The gasp of his name as the girls eyes went blank, her windpipe finally caving beneath his hands, caused him to groan in pleasure and a shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He turned slowly to see the private door to his work apartment standing open, his lover standing naked in the center of the room, watching him with a blaze of arousal and a leaking hard cock jutting proudly toward him.

"Well, well princess; enjoy the show?" He teased, allowing the girl to fall to the floor as he waved his blood soaked hands in a general gesture around the room. He received an eager nod, no other words seemingly able to pass his lovers lips. He slowly walked towards his lover, leaving the corpses of those he had just butchered behind him, already forgotten under the fiery and lustful gaze of the man stood before him.

 _"Jack-"_ Rhys murmured, as the man himself strode determinedly across the gap between them. The powerful presence of the man had Rhys's dick twitching eagerly. As Jack finally reached Rhys, his hands already raised, ready to grip the younger mans shoulders and pull him tight against his body, Rhys's lips surged forward. They collided in a frenzy of lust, their kiss almost animalistic as they scratched and bit at each other, both too worked up to care about leaving marks on one another.

Rhys groaned as Jack slipped a hand between them, curling his fingers tightly around the hot, hard flesh and tugging not so gently. "Rhysie..." Jack growled, nipping at Rhy's lip as he pulled back. "You know better than to tease daddy while he's working." He scolded playfully, his lips dragging slowly across his lovers cheek. "Now look at all this mess... all because _you_ couldn't wait for the meeting to finish." He said, groaning as he rocked his hips sharply against Rhys, causing his lover to whimper and gasp with want and need.

 _"Please_ Jack, please..." He babbled, his lips parting with a sharp gasp as Jack's teeth grazed along his throat, leaving small marks amid his tattoos along his otherwise flawless skin. "Please, I'm sorry... I just... I _need-"_ he choked, a soft cry of distress escaping him as Jack released his cock to unbuckle his belt.

"Oh yeah, I know _just_ what you need pumpkin." He chuckled, glancing down as he freed his cock from his trousers. "Heh, look at that, Rhysie... you're painted all pretty for me." He murmured, smirking at the blood which he'd accidentally daubed onto various parts of his lover. _"Mmm..."_ He hummed, leaning down and kissing Rhy's collarbone, trailing his fingers across his pale hip as he pushed him back onto his desk.

"Jack..!" Rhys keened, leaning back and placing his heels on the edge of the desk, his legs parted wide to accommodate his lover. "Jack, stop feeding your goddamn ego and fu-!" He gasped, as Jack curled a hand around his throat, arching up towards him as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek. _"Yuh..._ Jack..." He murmured, squirming as his dick twitched and beaded with precum.

"Rhysie, _Rhysie..._ Such a pretty little mouth you have, so good at so much... but we had words about you mouthing off baby, didn't we?" Jack cooed, rocking his hips languidly against Rhys's ass, his pulse jumping eagerly at the breathy whimpers his lover released. "You like that, pumpkin? Huh?" He gloated, smirking at the way which Rhys clutched at his desk, his metal hand causing the hard wood to creak and crack.

"... Jack-" Rhys whined, rolling his hips up to meet Jack's movements, his head falling back to expose more of his throat to Jack's tight hold as a guttural groan escaped him. "Jack, please..." He pleaded shamelessly, his toes curling around the edge of Jack's desk as the Hyperion leader pulled back from him.

"Shit Rhysie, you sound so pretty when you beg." Jack cursed, gripping his cock firmly and stroking himself, watching as Rhys writhed with need beneath his touch. "And damn... if you don't look like the prettiest little cupcake that ever was, right now." He added, eyeing the trails of blood he'd painted across his lovers skin.

 _"Jack!"_ Rhys gasped, arching as Jack brushed his ass with his cock, his entrance giving easily when the man teasingly pressed the head inside, revealing the obvious extent of his preparations.

"Hmm... how's that feel pumpkin? You like that?" He asked, his hand moving to grip Rhys's hip tightly to prevent them from rising to urge more of Jack's cock into him. "C'mon Rhysie... Tell daddy how bad you want it." He ordered, releasing his throat enough for his lover to suck in a deep breath and begin to babble.

"Oh god, Jack! Feels good, feels _so_ good! Please... please..." He pleaded breathlessly, his gaze heavy as he locked his mismatched eyes onto Jack's; clenching his ass around the head of Jack's cock and causing him to hiss. "Jack... _please?"_ He gasped, his lips parting in a silent cry as Jack teasingly rocked his hips, barely moving his cock but merely tugging at Rhys's ass.

"Hmm..." Jack hummed thoughtfully, looking down to watch his cock lightly tease Rhys's ass; retreating and re-entering, but never pushing passed the head. He squeezed his lovers throat briefly, causing Rhys to moan wantonly and almost cry with frustration at the teasing stimulation. His eyes snapped up to his lovers, as Rhys groaned and leaned up towards him, his hand gliding around to the back of his neck as their lips collided forcefully. Jack's teeth nipped sharply at Rhys's lip, almost drawing blood in his excitement. "Rhysie-" he moaned, as Rhys curled his organic hand around his shoulder to anchor himself, his jaw falling slack with a soft cry as Jack abandoned his game and thrust deep into his ass at last. "Shit... See what you _do_ to me, cupcake?" Jack cursed quietly in Rhys's ear, nipping the lobe sharply before biting Rhys's throat, leaving a large red mark across the centre of his tattoo. His hips snapped forward in deep, rough thrusts, his cock throbbing as Rhys's ass hugged him tightly. "You're _mine_ Rhysie... if any of these assholes had been alive to see you all hungry for my dick like this; I'd have _killed_ 'em for it. You know that, don't ya pumpkin?" He promised, as Rhys choked on a moan of pleasure.

"Y-yes, Jack... yes, _yes..."_ He groaned thickly, clawing at Jack's shoulder as the Hyperion leader thrust into him roughly, setting a demanding pace which barely gave his lover the chance to catch his breath between hungry cries of pleasure and need. _"O-oh!"_ He moaned, gritting his teeth as he pushed his ass back against Jack's movements, his robotic hand squeezing the desk edge behind him tight enough to leave splintering dents.

"Shit, Rhysie..." Jack grunted, one hand gripping the back of Rhys's neck tightly as his other hand smeared blood along his tattoo's intricate patterns. "You were made for my dick." He insisted, his heterochromatic eyes firmly locked onto the intense sight of Rhys's eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks,his breath quickening as Jack thrust increasingly deeper and harder into his ass. "Shit... c'mon pumpkin; lemme see you blow your load, baby."

Rhys choked a rough sob, biting his lip hard as Jack's hands slid to his hips and held him still; the rapid sound of skin slapping against skin interrupted only by his needy whimpers and the crunching of Jack's desk beneath his metallic hand. "... _Jack..."_ He breathed, his cock jumping eagerly as it began to pulse, ejecting thick spurts of cum which splattered across Jack's waistcoat.

 _"Hrrrgh..."_ Jack growled, leaning closer to Rhys as his ass spasmed around his cock, biting his shoulder hard as he thrust harder, riding out his own heady rush of orgasm. "... Shit." He cursed, panting as he allowed his weight to sag over his lover with a groan, his lips barely leaving Rhys's bare skin as he removed his teeth from his shoulder and trailed light nips and kisses across his collarbone. "Damn, Rhysie... you drive me _crazy,_ you know that?" He murmured, his tone oddly affectionate after the rough quality of their coupling.

"Hmm." Rhys hummed, shuddering as Jack's fingers drifted to his softening cock and cupped the flagging arousal, squeezing gently and drawing a brief, soft hiss from Rhys. "Feelings mutual." He sighed, swallowing heavily and curling his organic hand into Jack's hair, pulling him closer as the Hyperion leader bit his collarbone. "O-oooh..." He groaned with both arousal and frustration. "Jack... knock it off..." He mewled unconvincingly, pouting as Jack snickered and promptly ignored him.

"Ya know what I think pumpkin?" He asked, smirking as he raised his face to Rhys's throat, dragging his teeth over the already red skin to his jaw and nipping fondly, before capturing his lips for a deep and languid kiss. "I think all this mess, knowing it was all for _you..."_ He murmured teasingly, squeezing Rhys's cock gently and grinning when his lover bit his lip and rocked his hips towards him unconsciously. "I think that's gonna have you hard again in... well, in no time at all." He said, pulling himself free of his lover with a regretful sigh, leaving him on the table to survey the bloody room as he strolled casually around his desk and sat heavily in his chair. "But, daddy ain't so young as he used to be, cupcake... I'm afraid I'm gonna need either some time or some encouragement, before-" he trailed off with a smirk, as Rhys hopped down from his desk with surprising ease; considering the slight tremor in his long legs as he approached Jack in his chair.

"You talk way too fucking much, Jack." Rhys muttered, dropping to his knees and closing the last of the distance between them at a slow and teasing crawl. "How on earth you get any work done, when you love the sound of your own voice so much..." He teased, a sly grin curling his lips as Jack's hand cupped his cheek, his head turning quickly so he could press a light kiss to Jack's palm, before the man curled his hand tightly around the back of his neck.

"I admit, it's a close call sometimes..." Jack sighed, feigning a weary tone as he winked at Rhys smugly. "Now... lets hear a little _less_ of _your_ voice, pumpkin." He said, drawing Rhys closer as he reclined im his chair further, splaying his lap to his lover as Rhys dropped his gaze to his exposed dick. "Clean up on aisle one, baby." He teased, smirking as Rhys snorted with amusement, even as he leaned forward and began to lay affectionate kisses and licks upon his cock. As Rhys slowly progressed to sucking Jack's reawakening cock, working them both into a second arousal, Jack sighed and let his head fall back against his chair; his eyes roaming over the room idly as his hand drifted to Rhys's hair, encouraging him to continue and rewarding him with affection in one. "Damn," he hummed thoughtfully, his eyes slowly lowering again as Rhys began to suck his cock in earnest, glancing up at Jack heatedly as his skillful tongue made a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. He smirked, fully aware of what the younger man wanted, knowing only too well he wasn't the only one loved the sound of his voice. "It's good to be the king."


End file.
